ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
MuchMusic Video Awards
The MuchMusic Video Awards (MMVA) is an annual award show, presented by the Canadian music channel, MuchMusic. 2009 MuchMusic Video Awards Pre-MMVA Party On June 19, 2009, Lady Gaga with her dancers and Perez Hilton attended the Pre-MMVA Party hosted by INK Entertainment in Toronto. 6-19-09 Ultra party 001.jpg 6-19-09 Ultra party 003.jpg 6-19-09 Ultra party 002.jpg 6-19-09 Ultra party 004.jpg *Outfit by Ara Jo (fall/winter 2009), sunglasses by Alpina, shoes by Cesare Paciotti for Ohne Titel (fall/winter 2009) Rehearsals On June 20, 2009, Gaga arrived at the MMVA rehearsals in the morning and spent the day rehearsing. 6-20-09 Arriving at MMVA rehearsals 001.jpg|1 6-20-09 Arriving at MMVA rehearsals 002.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 001.jpg|2 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 005.jpg #Jacket by Vava Dudu, sunglasses by Balenciaga, shoes by Cesare Paciotti for Ohne Titel (fall/winter 2009) #Leggings by Mark and Estel, shoes by Ellie and customized by Pink Cobra Award show The 2009 MuchMusic Video Awards were held in Toronto, Ontario, Canada at MuchMusic's headquarters on June 21, 2009 . Along with the MuchMusic VJ's, on April 16, 2009, it was confirmed on the MuchMusic website that the Jonas Brothers would co-host the show. The show featured performances by The Black Eyed Peas, Billy Talent, Lady Gaga, Jonas Brothers, Alexisonfire, Kelly Clarkson and others. Lady Gaga had a total of 2 nominations that night. Her nominations were: "International Video of the Year (Artist)" and "People's Choice: Favorite International Video" for her video "Poker Face". Gaga has won one awards for International Video of the Year (Artist). Performance Lady Gaga performed a medley of "LoveGame" and "Poker Face". This was a high octane performance, which began with her on a subway train. She sang a reworked version of "LoveGame", and then switched over to "Poker Face", which had a theatrical flair to it. She was accompanied by many dancers and she debuted her Pyro-Bra at the end of this performance. According to the Book of Gaga, her outfit during this performance got stolen. ;Set list # "LoveGame" # "Poker Face" 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 001.jpg 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 009.jpg 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards Performance 005.jpg 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards Performanc 006.jpg 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards Performance 007.jpg 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards Performance 008.jpg 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards Performance 010.jpg 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 002.jpg Lady_Gaga_sparkling_boobs_top.jpg 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 004.jpg 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 003.jpg 575490 478948345513070 1857043550 n.jpg 2016-03-08 (5).png|Video *Studded open hood by Atsuko Kudo, pyro-bra by Tom Talmon Studio for Haus of Gaga, studded boydsuit by Muto-Little Costumes for Haus of Gaga, customized Ellie boots by Pink Cobra. Best International Artist Video Lady Gaga won the award for Best International Artist Video for her video "Poker Face". 6-21-09 MMVA Best International Artist Video 002.jpg 6-21-09 MMVA Best International Artist Video 003.jpg 6-21-09 MMVA Best International Artist Video 004.jpg 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 005.jpg *Hair dress by Haus of Gaga, shoes by Raphael Young Backstage 6-21-09 MMVA Backstage 001.jpg 6-21-09 MMVA Backstage 002.jpeg 6-21-09 MMVA Backstage 003.jpeg 575490 478948345513070 1857043550 n.jpg Press Room Lady Gaga posed with her award in the press room after the award show. 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 006.jpg 6-21-09 MMVA Press Room 001.jpg 6-21-09 MMVA Press Room 002.jpg 6-20-09 eTalk MMVA 001.jpg 6-20-09 eTalk MMVA 002.jpg 6-20-09 eTalk MMVA 003.jpg Gift Lounge Lady Gaga went to the MMVA Gift Lounge with Perez Hilton after the award show. 6-21-09 MMVA Gift Lounge 001.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 002.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 003.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 006.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 007.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 008.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 009.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 010.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 011.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 012.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 004.jpg *Leggings by LaQuan Smith, bra by Marlies Dekkers, and sunglasses by Ray-Ban. After Party Lady Gaga attended the MMVA after party with Perez Hilton after the award show. 6-21-09 After Party 002.jpg 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 008.jpg GagaMMVA afterparty closeup.jpg *Sunglasses by Oliver Goldsmith 2010 MuchMusic Video Awards The 2010 MuchMusic Video Awards were held in Toronto, Canada at MuchMusic's headquarters on June 20, 2010. Along with the MuchMusic VJ's, it was confirmed on the MuchMusic website that Miley Cyrus will co-host the show. Lady Gaga had a total of 2 nominations that night. Her nominations were: "International Video of the Year (Artist)" and "People's Choice: Favourite International Video" for her video "Telephone" featuring Beyoncé. 2011 MuchMusic Video Awards Rehearsals On June 18, 20111 Gaga arrived at the MMVA rehearsals in the morning and spent the day rehearsing. 6-19-11 Arriving at MMVA'S.jpg Jun19-MMVA-Rehearsals01.jpg Jun19-MMVA-Rehearsals02.jpg Jun19-MMVA-Rehearsals03.jpg Award show The 2011 MuchMusic Video Awards was held in Toronto, Ontario, Canada at MuchMusic's headquarters on June 19, 2011. The awards were aired on MuchMusic, CP24, E!, MuchHD and Fuse. Along with the MuchMusic VJ's, it was confirmed on the MuchMusic website that Selena Gomez will host the show. Lady Gaga and Justin Bieber tied for the most awards won with 2 each. Lady Gaga had a total of 3 nominations that night. Her nominations were: "International Video of the Year (Artist)" for her video "Judas", "People's Choice: Favorite International Video" for her video "Born This Way" and "MuchMusic.com: Most Watched Video of the Year" for her video "Alejandro". Gaga has won 2 awards International Video of the Year and Favorite International Video. Performance Lady Gaga performed at the 2011 MuchMusic Video Awards. She opened and closed the show with "The Edge of Glory" and "Born This Way" respectively. ;Set list # "The Edge of Glory" # "Born This Way" Jun19-MMVA-01.jpg|1 6-19-11 MMVA Performance 007.jpg 6-19-11 MMVA Performance 008.jpg 6-19-11 MMVA Performance 009.jpg 6-19-11 MMVA Performance 010.jpg 6-19-11 MMVA 1.jpg 6-19-11 MMVA Performance 011.jpg 6-19-11 MMVA Performance 012.jpg Jun19-MMVA-02.jpg|2 Jun19-MMVA-03.jpg|3 6-19-11 MMVA Performance 013.jpg 6-19-11 MMVA Performance 014.jpg Jun19-MMVA-04.jpg|4 6-19-11 MMVA 2.jpg MMVAs 2011 in Toronto, Canada (19-06-11).jpg BTW chrysalis 001.jpg|Chrysalis BTW chrysalis 002.jpg *Personnel — Hair by Frederic Aspiras, makeup by Tara Savelo, fashion direction by Nicola Formichetti, choreography by Laurieann Gibson, art direction by Marla Weinhoff, *Dancers — Asiel Hardison, Montana Efaw, Ian McKenzie, Michael Silas, Amanda Balen, Mark Kanemura, Victor Rojas, Molly d'Amour-Goslin *Band — Lanar Brantley (Bass), Brockett Parsons (Keyboard), George McCurdy (Drums), Kareem Devlin Byrne and Ricky Tillo (Guitars) #Custom outfit, boots, gloves by Atelier Versace, dancers skirt by Versace #Custom feather dress by Nicolas Putvinski #Jacket by Versace #Skirt by Versace International Video of the Year Lady Gaga won the award for Best International Artist Video for her video "Judas". Jun19-MMVA-Show01.jpg 6-19-11 MMVA International Video of the Year 002.jpg 6-19-11 MMVA International Video of the Year 003.jpg 6-19-11 MMVA International Video of the Year 004.jpg 6-19-11 MMVA International Video of the Year 005.jpg *Jacket, top, legging by Versace, shoes by Noritaka Tatehana Favorite International Video Lady Gaga won the award for People's Choice: Favorite International Video for her video "Born This Way". Jun19-MMVA-Show02.jpg 6-19-11 MMVA Favorite International Video 002.jpg 6-19-11 MMVA Favorite International Video 003.jpg 6-19-11 MMVA Favorite International Video 004.jpg *Dress by Versace, shoes by Noritaka Tatehana Backstage 6-19-11 MMVA Backstage 001.jpg 6-19-11 MMVA Backstage 002.jpg 6-19-11 MMVA Backstage 003.jpg 6-19-11 MMVA Backstage 004.jpg 6-19-11 MMVA Backstage 005.jpg 6-19-11 MMVA Backstage 006.jpg Press room Lady Gaga posed with her award in the press room after the award show, and she gave 2 interviews, for Much Music and eTalk. 6-19-11 Press Room 002.jpg 6-19-11 Press Room 003.jpg 6-19-11 Press Room 004.jpg 6-19-11 Press Room 005.jpg Jun19-MMVA-Winner'sCircle01.jpg 6-19-11 Press Room 006.jpg 6-19-11 Press Room 007.jpg 6-19-11 Press Room 008.jpg 6-19-11 Press Room 009.jpg 6-19-11 MMVA Press Room 001.jpg *Jacket, legging by Versace, shoes by Noritaka Tatehana, 2012 MuchMusic Video Awards The 2012 MuchMusic Video Awards were held on June 17, 2012 at MuchMusic's headquarters in Toronto, Canada. The award show was co-hosted by LMFAO. Lady Gaga had a total of one nominations that night "International Video of the Year (Artist)" for her video Marry the Night". Awards and nominations Category:Canada Category:Award shows Category:2009 television appearances Category:2009 live performances Category:2011 television appearances Category:2011 live performances